1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device having a buried channel array, a method of manufacturing the device, and an electronic device and electronic system adopting the device.
2. Description of Related Art
One technique aimed at increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices is to form the word lines of the device in a substrate, i.e., to form buried word lines.